puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of the Red Mantis
The Cult of the Red Mantis boasts many alpha and beta testers who made the game what it is today. The crew holds the distinction of being the first crew in which multiple crew members governed multiple islands at the same time. Particularly known for rapier wit, both in conversation and creative endeavour, Cult members are universally feared for their skill: equally adept at whipping up song parodies, sonnets and sestinas alike. Senior Officer Wildrose is the current Prime Minister of the flag Looterati. On Tuesday evenings at 6 PM PST/2 AM GMT, the Cult engages in the Calamari Cruise aboard the flagship war brig Red Mantis. Motto: "If you had a giant red praying mantis the size of a tiger, it would be UNSTOPPABLE!" Mascot: Cephil, the red octopus, who lives on Squid's shoulder History of Cult of the Red Mantis In the closing days of Azure, Squid (then known as Squiddles) said his tearful goodbyes to the Orange Revolution, founding the Cult of the Red Mantis with a group of old friends including Crankyjake & Smilie, Iole, and Ghoti. In the early days of Midnight, LeClerc, Fresia and Babar drank the red kool-aid and became dedicated Cultists. The Cult tried independence for a time, but soon joined the Looterati. With tremendous assistance from senior officers, First Mate Iole in particular, the Cult recruited some of the Midnight Ocean's most talented and ambitious pirates, and enjoyed tremendous success in commerce and pillage. During late 2003/early 2004, the Cult grew to include Dazia, Squeaky (Mantis rest his soul), Wildrose, Burr, Lemur, Amberyl, Earendil, Tomyris, Riallatar, Saturnine, Mas, Nearchus, Madam, Cobrani and Sigil. The Cult has a knack for economics and trading, and early on in Midnight made a name for theselves. After recruiting the fabulously wealthy Wildrose and Burr, the Cult purchased Loom with a View, a weavery on . Helping Looterati to a successful colonization of , the Cult was awarded with ownership of another weavery, To Weave, Perchance To Seam. Likes/Dislikes Members of the Cult enjoy long walks on the beach and Yuengling lager. They are particularly fond of macrame owls. Public Statement "If you had a giant red praying mantis the size of a tiger, it would be UNSTOPPABLE!" We are a group of veteran pirates who have banded together to form the crew of our dreams. We're committed to having a good time at every level of the game, from pumping bilge to running an island (the two are more alike than you might think!). We've joined up with the Looterati, the cleverest flag in all of Midnight. We treat our mates well! We are all masters of the sailing arts, and we're happy to help new pirates with hints and tricks. Those who acquit themselves well on a voyage are likely to see a bonus share, and perhaps an offer of membership. If you're looking for a crew with cleverness and ambition, we encourage you to join us! We're always looking fer good mates whose tongues are as sharp as their blades. Category:Azure Ocean crews